Bohater
by Stokrot
Summary: A teraz Gin Ichimaru umierał; nie ginął jednak za Soul Society..."


**Bohater**

Umierał.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że dane mu będzie zginąć śmiercią bohatera, a jednak los się do niego uśmiechnął — choćby był to uśmiech równie przewrotny jak jego własny.

Gdzieś tam trwała bitwa — ale on czuł się bezpiecznie. Nie mógł czuć się inaczej w objęciu tych ciepłych, szczupłych ramion, otoczony reiatsu, które znał lepiej niż jakiekolwiek inne.

Kilka chwil wcześniej przyczynił się do ocalenia Soul Society, a być może i całego świata. Gotei13 wbrew wszelkim przewidywaniom, logice i zdrowemu rozsądkowi wysłuchało go i uwierzyło — widać musieli być mocno zdesperowani. Gdy nadeszła chwila, którą im wskazał, zjawili się wszyscy zdolni trzymać broń. Sousuke Aizen był skończony — to była jedynie kwestia czasu.

On sam również dołączył wówczas do nich — z Shinsou wymierzonym w niedawnego zwierzchnika.

„_Zawsze myślałem o sobie jako o kapitanie Oddziału Trzeciego."_

Głupi, teatralny gest — a jednak potrzebował tych słów. Potrzebował tej małej demonstracji, by pokazać — sobie i innym — po której stronie barykady stał przez te wszystkie lata.

Popełnił błąd. Uświadomił to sobie, gdy dostrzegł, że Aizen nie patrzył na niego.

Patrzył…

Błysk złota wśród ciemnych sylwetek shinigami. Nie do pomylenia z kimkolwiek innym.

_Izuru…!_

Pomiędzy palcami Sousuke Aizena zalśniła najlżejsza sugestia błękitnego światła.

Musiał zareagować. Musiał zdążyć, nim będzie za późno… Nim Aizen z czystej chęci zemsty zniszczy to, co dla niego najcenniejsze.

I właśnie w tamtej chwili zrozumiał.

Przepowiednia się wypełniła. Filar spełnił swoje zadanie. Nie był dłużej związany przeznaczeniem.

Nareszcie jego życie należało do niego.

Nareszcie mógł robić to, czego pragnął.

Nareszcie mógł chronić Izuru, nie uciekając się do półśrodków.

To było takie proste.

Przez chwilę czuł się lżejszy niż otaczające go powietrze — choć nigdy wcześniej nie był tak skupiony.

Tak proste — jak dwa kroki shunpo i jeden uśmiech.

Wiedział, że zdąży.

Ból na ułamek chwili — na wieczność — przesłaniający wszystko. Jego własny uśmiech odbity w błękicie oczu Izuru.

Ciemność — a potem ciepło obejmujących go ramion. I kojąca obecność reiatsu najdroższej mu istoty.

Płacił życiem — ale nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Izuru żył. Tylko to się teraz liczyło. Tylko to było naprawdę ważne. Uśmiechnął się. Żadna cena nie była zbyt wysoka.

Izuru. Jego porucznik. Jedyny, jakiego kiedykolwiek chciał mieć u swego boku. Dzielny i kruchy, zdolny i wrażliwy. Zawsze tak samo lojalny, zawsze tak samo bezinteresownie oddany — choćby jego serce przepełniały wątpliwości, choćby go zdradzono i odepchnięto. Izuru…

Obiecał sobie, że będzie go chronić — tymczasem przysporzył mu więcej cierpień niż ktokolwiek inny. Obiecał, że zawsze będzie u jego boku — a jednak odszedł, porzucił go bez jednego słowa. Dopiero dziś dostał od losu szansę, by wynagrodzić wyrządzone krzywdy.

Był szczęśliwy. Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszej śmierci.

Dłoń dotknęła łagodnie jego czoła, odgarnęła włosy. Wyczuł jej drżenie, a wraz z nim zmianę w reiatsu Izuru Kiry. Jakby… determinację…?

Otworzył oczy. Dostrzegł — siłą woli zmuszając wzrok do współpracy — zielonkawy odblask w ciemnobłękitnym spojrzeniu swego porucznika.

Zrozumiał — i poczuł ukłucie żalu. Izuru był dobrym medykiem, ale męczył się na próżno. Gin Ichimaru wiedział, że umiera; nie czuł już nawet bólu. Nie było sensu, by chłopiec bezsensownie tracił siły…

— Izuru… — wyszeptał z trudem. Zniknął gdzieś melodyjny zaśpiew, z jakim zwykle wymawiał to imię. — Już wystarczy… Izuru…

Nie było odpowiedzi. Izuru wciąż uparcie walczył z tym, co nieuniknione, choć w jego oczach lśniły już łzy. Mimo to nie chciał się poddać.

— Izuru… — powtórzył cierpliwie Gin, uśmiechając się kojąco. — Proszę…

Poświata leczącego kidou lśniła jeszcze przez chwilę, nim zgasła. Zobaczył, jak chłopiec zamyka oczy, a po jego policzkach strumieniem spływają łzy.

To bolało — bolało tym bardziej w obliczu przepełniającej jego serce radości. Nie chciał, by Izuru płakał. Nie chciał, by znów musiał cierpieć. Chciał, by żył… i gotów był umrzeć po stokroć, byle tylko mu to zapewnić.

Spróbował unieść dłoń, chcąc obetrzeć te łzy, chcąc okazać Izuru, że nie było tu miejsca na smutek… że o wiele chętniej zobaczyłby jego uśmiech. Nie zdołał; ciało z wolna przestawało go słuchać. Myśli jednak miał nadzwyczaj jasne. I przecież nie zamierzał odejść bez słowa.

Nie tym razem.

— Izuru… — szepnął ponownie i zdumiał się, jak bardzo słaby był jego głos. Zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wystarczyło to, by Izuru Kira ponownie otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego. Wciąż płakał; błękit jego wzroku szklił się od łez — lecz Gin znów umiał czuć jedynie niezmierzoną wdzięczność.

Ocalił go. Ochronił. Tak, jak zawsze pragnął.

Jednak nie tylko losowi winien dziękować…

Izuru. Jego przystań. Jego pocieszenie. Jego nadzieja w świecie przepełnionym zdradą, intrygą i kłamstwem.

Izuru.

Patrzył chciwie w twarz chłopca, chłonąc każdy jej szczegół… zupełnie jakby chciał zabrać jej obraz, dokądkolwiek się udawał.

Widział wrażliwość tam, gdzie inni dostrzegali tylko niepewność. Widział łagodność i rozwagę — które inni brali za tchórzostwo.

Widział…

Inni nazwaliby to zaślepieniem — ale oni zauważali tylko Kirę. Nigdy Izuru.

Nigdy wcześniej, aż do tej chwili, nie zrobił nic, aby na niego zasłużyć — tymczasem odpłacono mu dobrocią, życzliwością i zaufaniem. Izuru zawsze był przy nim — i dla niego.

Jak mógłby nie być mu wdzięczny?

Stłumiony szloch wyrwał go z milczącej kontemplacji. Najwyższym wysiłkiem woli Gin zmusił się, by poruszyć ręką; niepewnie ujął dłoń chłopca w drętwiejące palce. W oczach Izuru błysnęło wyczekiwanie — pod nim jednak czaił się narastający lęk.

Tak wiele do powiedzenia — i tak niewiele czasu. Zbyt mało, by szukać właściwych słów.

— Dziękuję, Izuru… Dziękuję, że jesteś tu dla mnie… że zawsze byłeś…

Tylko tyle. Aż tyle. Nie dość, aby wyrazić, jak wiele dla niego znaczył. Dość, by się pożegnać i przynajmniej w ostatnich chwilach życia być szczerym z samym sobą.

Uczuł, że palce chłopca zaciskają się mocniej na jego ręku. Na twarz Izuru padło światło słońca, odbijając się złotem w jego włosach, zapalając refleksy w lśniących od łez oczach, sprawiając, że wydawał się teraz samym światłem.

Był światłem. Niewinnością. Ocaleniem.

Nikt bardziej od niego nie zasługiwał, by żyć. Nikt bardziej od niego nie zasługiwał, by oddać za niego życie.

To była największa i najprostsza z prawd.

Gdyby tylko zdołał otrzeć jego łzy… Gdyby tylko zdołał podzielić się z nim własnym szczęściem…

W oczach Izuru dostrzegł błaganie. Jedyne, którego nie mógł spełnić. Reiatsu chłopca wezbrało rozpaczą.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie… — cichy, drżący szept, przechodzący w ochrypły, rozpaczliwy okrzyk. — Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu…!

Poczuł, jak jego serce przez chwilę znów przeszywa ból. Musiał odejść. Musiał znów go opuścić. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał, by Izuru płakał przez niego.

Chciał, by żył.

Sam nie wiedział, skąd znalazł w sobie dość sił, by unieść drugą rękę. Musnął palcami mokry od łez policzek.

— Przepraszam… — wyszeptał z gasnącym oddechem, zdobywając się na czuły uśmiech. Pierwsze i ostatnie szczere przeprosiny Gina Ichimaru.

_Przepraszam, Izuru. Nie płacz. Żyj._

Najważniejsze…

…byś…

…żył.


End file.
